Little Gryffindor
by littlebunnyeri
Summary: Hermione sneeks into Draco's room to find evidence that'll rid him of his Head Boy title. Draco arrives back early from Quidditch practice to find a little Gryffindor in his room that he has to take care of. Lots of dirt and language. Rated M for a reason. ONESHOT.


**_oneshot: little gryffindor_**

"Look at me" he snarled, "Fucking look at me when I speak to you mudblood".

Her breathing became rapid, her chest rising and falling almost impatiently, she wondered how she got here. Hermione had snuck into his room, they shared the Head's dormitories and okay she'd gotten curious. He was out at Quidditch practice and thought she could find something to use against him, to get him stripped of his title of Head Boy. Draco was furious, he'd walked in and immediately sensed her, the lights still off. He knew her scent well enough, he'd fought off the lust numerous times. He wasn't going to stop himself this time.

She hadn't heard him come back early from Quidditch, he'd gone straight up to his room to get a shower. Before she knew someone had put their hand over her mouth and told her not to speak. The venomous words had been spat from his mouth. He turned her round, slowly removing his hand from her mouth, so she could answer his questions.

"What the fuck are you doing in here? LOOK AT ME!" he snapped, she was shaking. He'd backed her into a corner before she whispered out, "I...I was just looking around".

"Who the fuck told you that it was okay to look around my room?" Becoming over territorial, he kept moving forward till the wall was at her back.

* * *

Her face flushed with embarrassment, fear and arousal. She hated to admit it but she loved seeing the anger pulse through him, how animalistic he could be. She felt the cool wall against her skin, while he stared into her, his eyes a stormy grey.

"How dare you touch my things, with your filthy hands" he snarled to her, almost turned on that she'd gotten brave enough to test him. He could feel his pants becoming tight around his dick, rubbing against his pants he had to plan this right.

Before he could plan anything Hermione's look changed, she drew her eyes from the floor and stared back at him. Her eyes glazed mischievously and a little smile curled in the corner of her lips. She reached out and traced her finger along his dick over his pants, feeling him twitch.

"You dirty, filthy mudblood" he growled, reading her eyes he saw the lust. "Get on your knees".

She complied, not replying to him but getting her knees she had an idea where this was going.

"What are you waiting for?" he said down to her whilst she stared up, her big brown eyes had turned golden and his dick twitched again. He'd thought about this since they began to live together, where he'd trap her and use her all he wanted.

"I've... never..done this before" she said, losing her courage. "I don't care, open your mouth" he replied.

* * *

He watched as Hermione, the perfect Gryffindor Princess at his feet opened her mouth. Her full rosy lips parted for him, the mere fact she was doing as she was told without being made to turned him on immensely. He undid his pants and pulled them down, then his boxers.

Hermione felt heat build up as soon as she saw him, his dick was big to say the least, far more than she'd expected. A tiny moan escaped her mouth as he rubbed the tip across her tongue. He shuddered at the warmth of her tongue against him, but when she started to lick him he let out a growl.

Her tongue swirled along the top of him, taking his taste in. She ran her tongue along his length, reminding her self how big he was. Her right hand grabbed the shaft of him as she began to take him all in her mouth.

"Good little Gryffindor, take it all" he was surprised and pleased to find she did it, knowing himself he was big. He moaned as she worked his dick with her mouth, like she was skilled, maybe she just enjoyed it. Her small little mouth looked amazing as she sucked the pre cum from his member. It took Draco everything not to cum there and then.

"Stand up, against the wall" he commanded, pushing her more against it with his lips to her mouth.

* * *

Hermione already knew this was trouble, but that was half the fun. She'd always been good, this was something he brought out in her and she loved it. She knew her knickers were wet, she could feel her warmth on the inside of her thighs. His tongue brushed her lips as she parted her mouth, and they're tongues met. It was like nothing either of them had felt before, they couldn't get enough of each other. Continuously licking each other tongues in a passionate kiss. He ripped her little pajama shorts off with his hands and ran his fingers up her body. Feeling every part he could, her warm skin exposed as he lifted her arms above her head with one hand. He ran the other back down, pausing on her right breast he could feel how hard her nipples were through her thin top. He growled against her neck and he caressed her breast, feeling her for the first time and not wanting to forget or miss a thing.

"You're mine, okay?" he growled out against her collarbone, her flesh speckled with goose bumps.

"Yes, Draco. Only yours" she moaned as he played with her nipple.

"What is this we have here, Granger?" he said, toying with her nipple. She knew words couldn't explain, it was a muggle thing. Something she'd done for herself, to feel grown up maybe or simply rebelling secretly was her thing. He released her hands as she said "I'll show you". She slowly removed her top, pulling it over her head, revealing her smooth mounds of delicious ivory skin as something glistened on her right, perfect nipple.

"Its a piercing, a nipple bar" she explained, Draco's head moving to the side imitating that of a dog. He reached out his fingers to touch the horizontal, metal bar. His grey orbs full of wonder.

"I fucking love it, you dirty Gryffindor" before she could even reply to it he'd taken her breast in his mouth and was licking hungrily at her nipple. She threw her head back an moaned his name.

Hermione was getting more and more worked up and he sensed it, she was like putty in his hands. His right hand began to trail down her skin and over her knickers, he ran his middle finger over her slit through her knickers and he growled at the moisture already.

"You like that do you Hermione?" he said, and she realized the use of her first name and nodded because it took all she had not to moan at his touch. "Naughty girl, here's me thinking you were good. All you needed was a good fucking, am I right?"

"No" she moaned out

"What? So you don't need to fuck right now?" he said, eyebrow raised, his pride hurt a little.

"No, I don't need a good fucking. I need something more specific"

"Oh, what's that then?"

"I need _your_ dick, I need to fuck _you_" she moaned. He immediately forced her knickers to the side so he could play with her pussy.

"You're such a fucking slut Granger, you love that don't you" he said whilst forcing a finger into her wet, tight pussy. She moaned in agreement. His thumb traced over her little pearl on her clit and she shuddered.

"Draco" she gasped, arching her back. "Fuck me" she almost whispered trying hard not to moan so loud.

"Beg for it" he told her as he withdrew his fingers, tracing them around her clit.

"Please, Draco. I need you to"

"Need me to what, little Gryffindor?"

"I need you to fuck me, please" she moaned, the teasing becoming unbearable.

"You need my dick do you? You want me to fuck your tight, virgin pussy?" he whispered in her head, licking her lobe afterwards.

She moaned not being able to control herself she grabbed his hard dick, "Please Draco, I need you" she pleaded.

* * *

He picked her up and lay her on top of his bed covers, watching how the moonlight made her skin illuminate. He pulled her little knickers off of her and crawled on to the bed and hovered over her for a second before saying.

"Hermione, I won't be able to stop if you need to. I can't control myself with you."

"I'm pretty sure I'll be begging you to not stop anyway" she giggled. That was all he needed, approval.

He took his big, hard length in his hand and rubbed the tip along her pussy. He played with her clit until it got too much for him and he forced his way in. Hermione gasped as she adjusted to his dick jutting inside of her. He pulled back out slow and pushed in hard again, she moaned.

"Draco, stop playing"

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, I'm in control here, not you. Remember who your speaking to you filthy mudblood" he growled at her and she moaned. He pounded into her, filling her again and again and again. Until there were on the brink of something neither of them had experienced before, the purest ecstasy of feelings and emotions. He looked down on her body, lifting her legs up to rest on his shoulders. With this new angle he could fuck her harder, and he could rub against her spot. Within seconds Hermione said,

"Draco, I'm going to cum"

"Cum for me my little Gryffindor, cum around my dick for me" he growled as he pounded into her. She moaned as her juice split out over him, soaking his bed.

"Good girl" he whispered, feeling himself on the edge. "Sexy fucking Gryffindor. Hermione just came on my dick for me. Fucking slut I love it" he muttered to himself, reminding himself of the seriousness of this situation, making him want to fuck her even more.

"Fuck, Hermione" he groaned as he pounded into her faster, she moaned from the added pressure. She came around him again moaning his name, playing with her nipples herself. The mere sight of her, her naked little pussy around his dick, filling her up he moaned.

* * *

"We should do that more often" she chuckled, lying on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her.

"I want you to know that you belong to me now, if I catch you with anyone else I'll fucking break them Hermione. You understand? You're my Gryffindor". She nodded but her lips curled in that same mischievous way.

**A/N: This was my first oneshot, there will be no second chapter to this.**

**Please review, and thank you all for reading so much.**

**Bunny kisses xxx**


End file.
